


It's Just a Little Crush

by bomnalsuga



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomnalsuga/pseuds/bomnalsuga
Summary: warning: this is my first fic and it's unbeta-ed
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is my first fic and it's unbeta-ed

It’s Rey's absolute favorite time of the week. Her adoptive mother, Maz, is friends with  _ the _ Senator Leia Organa who she plays Euchre with every Friday night. Little eight year old Rey can’t stay home by herself so of course she has to go with her. 

Rey loves the Organa-Solo estate for two reasons: the house is HUGE, and not just because she’s a small girl, any adult she saw there was significantly shorter than all of the door frames and the ceilings soared even higher. The second reason being Ben Solo, the son of Leia Organa and the infamous Han Solo. 

Ben was, if she remembered correctly, six years older than her and she loved to follow him around. If Rey ever really annoyed the tall fourteen year old she wouldn’t know because Ben was always so nice to her. Although Rey liked hanging around her mother and the Senator, Ben did not, so she didn’t tend to see her mother much on these nights. Ben much preferred the quiet library on the second floor of the house where he could sit in the ginormous bean bag chair, well, at least ginormous to Rey. After spending a good amount of time exploring the shelves for a good book Rey would join Ben on the chair to show him what book she picked out. 

“So,” Ben looks up from his book, “what’d you pick this time?”

In response Rey shows him the cover of the book she’s holding. 

“Hatchet, hm, not bad.”

“You’ve read it?”

“Rey, I’ve read pretty much every book you show me, you should know that by now.”

Rey fidgets with the book, her face starting to feel warm. “I mean, I shouldn’t be surprised, it’s just cool how much you’ve read.”

Ben gives out a quiet laugh, “most people would disagree with you Rey.”

“Maybe I’m not most people.”

“You’re right, you’re not and neither am I, that’s why we get along so well.”

It’s almost midnight when she feels an arm on her. She opens her tired eyes slowly, seeing Ben hovering above her. What a sight to wake up to, she thinks. 

“Little girl, you alive?” he asks.

She nods, but her eyes disagree, starting to close again.

Suddenly she feels arms tighten around her, being lifted into Ben’s arms. Rey tucks her face into the crook of his neck. Making note of how warm he is, she smiles a little. He carries her out of the library and down the stairs into the kitchen where his parents are with Maz and his uncle Chewie. 

“I should’ve known she fell asleep,” Maz smiles at the sight of Ben carrying her daughter, “follow me out to the car and put her in the booster seat will you?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Once Ben gets Rey into the booster seat, her eyes open once again, running her hands over her tired face. 

“Benny?” she asks quietly, “am I going home now?”

“Yes Rey.”

“Ok, goodnight Benny.”

“Godnight Rey.” Ben gently pats her head, says bye to Maz, and goes back inside the house. 

  
  
  


Tuesday night, Maz tells Rey that she’ll be at the restaurant for longer than usual on Wednesday so Han will pick her up from school, drop her off at the Organa-Solo estate where she’ll be babysat by Ben. 

Rey loves spending time with her mother, but time with Ben was so precious to her. There’s just something about him that makes her feel so warm and fuzzy inside. Maybe it’s his messy hair or his brown eyes, the sweetest eyes she’s ever seen on a boy. That and his smile which she couldn’t help but smile back at. 

Rey would never show it to anyone, but she had a sketchbook in her bedside drawer where she tried to capture just what Ben looks like. To her dismay, her talents weren’t good enough to make her drawings look as cute as the real Ben Solo. She had a few pictures of them together but none of them are very recent. Of the couple that she had, one of her favorites was from the day after Maz had adopted her, the Organa-Solo’s came over to see her and seven year old Ben held her close. 

* * *

At the end of the school day on Wednesday, Rey waited impatiently for Han to come get her in his old blue pickup truck, one you wouldn't expect to see on an estate housed by Senator Organa. Rey ran outside when the announcement came over the spreaker that ‘Han Solo is here to pick up Rey Kanata.’ Han was leaning up against the truck, crouching down to grab Rey when she got close enough. 

“How was school, kid?” he asked as he lifted Rey off the ground to get her into the truck that was too tall for her to easily hop into herself.

“It was ok, I guess. I’ve been thinking about this all day!”

It was obvious to Han that little Rey had a crush on his boy, the way she looks at him with admiration and the blush often left on her face when Ben says her name or even looks at her for longer than a second. Han told Ben of his observations and his son just shook his head, claiming that the eight year old only thought he was cool because he was fourteen and simply enjoyed her presence.

Han sets Rey down in the backseat of the truck, “don’t tell your Leia or your mother I forgot the booster seat again.”

Rey motions that her lips are sealed and sits quietly till Han turns on the Radio to the classic rock channel that she enjoys.

They pull up to the estate, Han stopping the truck at the end of the pathway from the front door. He turns around in his seat to look at Rey, “Need me to walk you in, kid?” Rey shakes her head, already undoing her seatbelt and opening the door to hop out from what was easily at least three feet from the ground.

“No I’m good! Thanks Han!” Rey shouts, grabbing onto the straps of her backpack and runs up to the front door of the large house. 

She pushes the door open quietly, hoping to sneak up on Ben, that is, if she could even find him. Rey wanders around from room to room, from the kitchen to the grand dining room, from the peaceful sitting room to the library. She doesn’t find him among the vast amount of shelves and head’s towards the direction of his bedroom. As she gets closer she hears what sounds like a girl giggling and Ben says something that was too muffled for her to make out what it was. Rey frowns. Did he forget I was coming over, she sadly thinks to herself.

Rey approaches the door, hearing smacking noises that she’s used to hearing when Maz watches her telenovelas and the characters are… kissing? Is Ben kissing someone? Does he have a girlfriend? No way.

She pushes the door open and it creaks. Ben and the girl jump away from each other as he curses under his breath. 

“Ben?” Rey tilts her head. 

“Shit, Rey-” He turns to the blonde girl who Rey notes has really big boobs, “Sorry, I forgot I had to babysit today.” 

The girl sighs and brushes some of Ben’s hair out of his face, “it’s fine, I’ll take the bus home. I’ll text you, okay?”

He nods, “Let me walk you out.” Ben leads the girl to the door of his bedroom stopping only to tell Rey to stay where she is. 

Rey keeps a straight face as she enters slightly further into Ben’s room. When she hears Ben go down the stairs she drops to the floor, her eyes tearing up at, not just the idea, but the reality of Ben being with a girl who isn’t her. Rey knows she’s younger than Ben but this hurts anyway. Ben is supposed to be hers, she thinks, sobbing into her hands. 

She hears Ben’s footsteps come up behind her and she quickly tries to wipe her tears away. He leans down, putting a hand on Rey’s shoulder but she flinches underneath him. 

“Rey are you alright? I’m so sorry I forgot we were hanging out today.” Ben speaks softly. 

Rey never thought she was stupid, but did Ben? He told whoever that girl was that he had to babysit Rey but then says to Rey herself that they’re hanging out. She should’ve known how Ben really thought about her being around. No teenager wants to hang out with an eight year old. She desperately wants to go home. 

They barely talk over the next three hours, or at least Rey is the one not talking. Ben keeps apologizing and tries to engage Rey in conversation but she won’t have it. When Maz comes to pick her up, she says a quiet goodbye to Ben and runs outside to her mom. 

Maz is confused when Rey doesn’t tell her every detail of her time with Ben like she usually would. It’s later that Maz asks Leia what could’ve happened and Leia was able to coax the answer out of Ben. He had a girl over. Maz sighed, knowing her small daughter has a crush on Ben. She doesn’t push Rey to talk about it, telling Han and Leia that Rey and Ben will work it out on their own because they’re naturally drawn to each other. 

It appears that Maz had thought wrong. Rey avoids Ben. Ben avoids Rey once he gives up trying to get his young friend to talk to him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no beta

At age nineteen, Rey still hangs out at the Organa-Solo estate, but not with Ben. She rarely saw Ben these days, if she did it was only for a moment and they didn’t say more than maybe two words to each other. Ben was twenty-five now and has been constantly busy since he turned seventeen and prepared for college. These days Rey was working closely with Han, whether it be on cars or planes, she enjoyed this kind of work. 

Rey was finally making money of her own. She didn’t plan to go to college but she really wanted to get her own place, not that she didn’t want to live with her mom, but she knows she can’t rely on her forever. The problem? Apartments are expensive.

“You still looking for a place to live, honey?” Leia asks Rey one day while they’re sitting in the kitchen together. 

“Yeah, even the really run down places are pretty expensive.”

“You know, Rey, my offer still stands.” Leia says, referring to the offer to lend Rey enough money for the downpayment and a few months of rent. “But I do have another option for you to consider.” Rey raises an eyebrow at her. “It's Ben, he’s looking for a cheaper place right now and, like you, won’t take any money I offer, so he’s looking for a roommate.”

“Oh.” 

Rey doesn’t even know how to have a full conversation with Ben anymore, how could she live with him? Not to mention the fact that she still hasn’t gotten over him completely from when she was younger, even when her eight year old heart was crushed. 

“I don’t know Leia, Ben and I fell out of touch a while ago.”

“You were such good friends as children, I miss seeing the two of you together.”

“I’ll think about it…” 

“You still have his phone number right?”

The one Rey never texted? Yeah she has it.

Rey nods, she’ll be texting Ben soon.

* * *

  
  


**To: Ben Solo**

**From: Rey Kanata**

hey ben, it’s rey 

**To: unknown**

**From: Ben Solo**

Rey kanata, since when do you have a cell phone?

**To: Ben Solo**

**From: Rey Kanata**

since i was 13 

**To: Rey Kanata**

**From: Ben Solo**

And you never gave me your number? Kanata I’m offended

**To: Ben Solo**

**From: Rey Kanata**

didn't know you wanted it Solo

i actually wanted to talk to you in person

**To: Rey Kanata**

**From: Ben Solo**

About?

**To: Ben Solo**

**From: Rey Kanata**

well your mother mentioned that you’re looking for a roommate and i’m looking for a place to live sooooo

**To: Rey Kanata**

**From: Ben Solo**

Oh yeah sure, are you free tomorrow? We could go to the cafe on the corner of Main and Fetzner for coffee or something.

Sounds awfully like a date, Rey thinks. 

**To: Ben Solo**

**From: Rey Kanata**

yeah that sounds good

**To: Rey Kanata**

**From: Ben Solo**

How does 11:30 sound?

**To: Ben Solo**

**From: Rey Kanata**

works for me, I just have to be back by 1 for work

**To: Rey Kanata**

**From: Ben Solo**

Perfect. 

_ Fuck _ . 


End file.
